Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic intermediate module for acquiring data from at least one peripheral unit and for transmitting the acquired data to a position measuring device.
Description of the Related Art
It is known from JP 11-223558 to transmit the measured values from a temperature sensor which, for example, measures the temperature of an electrical drive mechanism, to a position measuring device, and to transmit the position data, together with the temperature data, in serial form to a downstream located control unit via an appropriate communications connection. For this purpose, the measured data from the temperature sensor are A/D converted in the position measuring device and are suitably processed for the serial transmission. In connection with such a configuration it is considered to be problematic in that possibly interfering effects from the temperature sensor on the electronics of the position measuring device, and therefore erroneous position data, result from it.
Further problems arise if, in addition to the data from the temperature sensor, still further data from other peripheral units are to be transmitted via the serial communications connection to the position measuring device, and thereafter to a downstream located control unit, for example the data from acceleration sensors, etc. Thus, in case of several such peripheral units, the problem arises that the respective position measuring device then must have a corresponding plurality of interfaces, plug connections, etc., for the further peripheral units.